My Best Friend
by The Odd Life of Felicity Rose
Summary: "Scout, look," Jem said softly, pointing to a train that was slowly coming to a stop. Her heart seemed to be beating a thousand beats a minute. She closed my eyes tight, then opened them again when she decided she didn't want to miss her Dill.
1. Chapter 1

Through the simple window facing the rising sun, Scout saw the world embraced with a beautiful morning glow. Birds were singing their sweet melodies and the colorful petals of the flowers in the garden she had finally been talked into planting were covered with dew. Though a breeze ruffled the leaves on trees that were wide awake for summer, it was calm outside. Calm and peaceful, but it wouldn't be for long. In mere hours, he would be back and the chaotic noise that came with him would be here to stay until he had to leave again.

Leaving was always sad, but Scout didn't want to focus on that. He wasn't even here yet. Instead, she visualized all the games they would play and sweet treats they would sneak out of the kitchen. Too, she thought of seeing what he looked like after a year. Three hundred and sixty-five days. It probably didn't seem like much to most people, but Scout knew that it could cause a lifetime of change between best friends.

Best friends.

It was a loaded term. No matter, Scout was ready to see him again. She missed her best friend.

Finding the nicest blouse she owned, she hastily threw it on and started calling for her brother. "Jem! Jem, we have to go. Now." Her left arm was stuck, but she kept trying to force it through the arm hole anyway.

"Settle down, Scout. His train isn't supposed to come in for a few hours," Jem laughed from his side of the room. A blanket had been hung from the ceiling years ago for privacy, but his voice carried straight through it.

"I don't care," She stated stubbornly because she didn't.

A knock at the door sounded before it swung open. There stood Atticus.

"You truely look like a beautiful young lady," He complimented wistfully. She could tell by the look in his eye that he was remembering something from long ago. Most likely what she had looked like the first time she'd gone to bring her best friend back here to his summer home. Scout remembered those days, too. With nothing but one of Jem's old t-shirts and a faded pair of overalls, only her honey-colored pigtails had given anyone a reason to believe she was a girl. It had taken a couple years for her hair to grow out once she started trying at age seven, but she had grown tired of being mistaken for a boy.

As she turned to examine herself in her mother's old cracked mirror, all that Scout had left of her, she knew with certainty that nobody would mistake her for a boy today. Thick, wavy hair framed a thin face that was graced with a smile. The baby fat, which she could have sworn was there just yesterday, was gone. Pink and luscious, her lips looked simply kissable. Laughing the thought away-who was she going to kiss anyway?-she moved her eyes down her reflection. Scout hesitated on her outfit. Although dresses were far more common on women, she had decided to risk wearing a blouse and skirt with a pair of her mother's old heels. Was it too much? Probably, but she didn't care. She wanted him to think she looked perfect.

She looked quickly over her reflection once again, making sure there were no wrinkles. "Are you sure I look okay?" She pointed to a floral dress laying out on her bed. "Would that be better on me?"

Atticus laughed kindly at her. "You look fine. Come on downstairs, Jem. I need your help."

"Just fine?" She called after him as the two men walked briskly down the stairs. "Jem, what do you think of my outfit?" She mocked a conversation with him. "Oh, I look good? But not too good, right? I don't want to look too eager. No? Okay, thanks."

She felt a pressure that she had never felt before. A pressure to be whatever he wanted her to be. She just didn't know why. Except, she did. All she wanted to do was talk about it with somebody but it wasn't something she wanted to discuss with Atticus and Jem wouldn't care. He'd just mock me like he had before. Last summer, she had cried bittersweet tears when he left. Jem hadn't stopped teasing her for days, saying she was in love with him. She certainly wasn't. He was a boy. A gross boy with boy germs that she didn't want. At least that's what the girls at school said about boys, though they all secretly pined for one boy or another. Maybe she was, too.

A few weeks before she had started preparing for his arrival, he had sent a letter. He wrote of everything everything he'd been up to. That included a new school with tons of pretty girls. Her heart had fluttered when she saw "Dear Scout" with a little heart next to it, but dropped roughly into her stomach when he mentioned the girls.

"Scout!" A voice beckoned her from her thoughts. She went to go see who was calling for her.

"What are you doing here so early, Ma'am?" She questioned when she got to the living room and saw Miss Rachel, his aunt, sitting on the couch next to Jem and Atticus. They hadn't really had some important task to do after all but only wanted an escape from her room. She scoffed.

"Just wanted to see if you were ready to go."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. He'll be there soon. I'm actually excited to see the rascal," She admitted reluctantly.

Scout answered with sympathy, "So am I, Miss Rachel. I'm readier than ready," Then as an after thought, I added, "If you're ready now, Jem."

"Of course I am."

Atticus didn't look up from the newspaper, but said, "Could you go tell Calpurnia to start on the treats she wants to make? Then you're free to go."

Without another word, she rushed to the kitchen to relay the message. She was ready to get to the train station.

Calpurnia immediately wiped her hands on her apron as she stepped away from the soapy sink. "What is it, Scout?"

"Atticus told me to tell you that we're leaving in a few," She stated. Then decided to tell Calpurnia what was really on her mind. "I want to get out of this house! He's on his way. He's my best friend," Scout quickly added as she received a You're Crazy For Him look.

"Dear, are ya sure he's _just _ya best friend? Ya both have probably grown up a lot this past year. A lot could change." Looking Scout up and down once, she added, "Ya even changed outta those atrocious trousers ya usually wearin'."

Scout wasn't sure she liked the way her friendship was being challenged, especially when the same thoughts had been running through her head for weeks.

"Nothing has changed," She assured not only Calpurnia, but herself.

"Okay, Scout. Well, when y'all get back here, I'll have ya a few dozen treats, 'kay?" She hugged her, then promised that the kitchen was the first place she would bring the new arrival. Calpurnia smiled then set her off towards the living room.

"Okay, Scout. We're ready to go," Miss Rachel trilled.

Excitedly, Scout made a rush for the door. Playfully, Jem grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back. He ran out of the door first, looking back to laugh. Scout spit in his face and dashed out ahead of him, reaching Miss Rachel's new car first. She laughed, trying to catch her breath. When she finally got a nice, big gulp of air, she could have sworn his scent was in the air.

**TKAM**

The group reached the station within minutes of his deignated arrival time. Scout ran ahead of Jem and Miss Rachel, wanting to be the first thing he saw when he exited the train. However, when she got to the gate, she saw that he wasn't here yet. With an exasperated cry she fell to the ground. Glancing up when she heard footsteps, she saw the other two pass her to go sit down.

"He should be here by now!" She sighed, feeling very impatient.

"Scout, it's only just turned three," Jem said simply, pointing to a big clock on the wall as she walked over to join them. It was conveniently hung over the place Dill's train would stop at.

"Well, he's supposed to be here _at _three!"

"Trains are never exactly on time," Miss Rachel cut in. She looked at Scout with sympathy in her aged eyes. She knew that the younger girl probably wanted to see her nephew more then she did.

When the siblings had first met him, the three of them were just friends-nothing real special. As the summer progressed, though, they'd all grown very close. Scout was only six, he was seven, and Jem was ten. The next summer, the boys had ditched Scout and she was heartbroken. They were to old to play with a little girl. At least that's what Jem thought. However, the other boy's opinion wasn't as set in stone. He'd play tough with Jem, but when he was alone with Scout, it was where he wanted to be. One time, he swept her body close to him, asking her to marry him. She had smiled, bright and beaming, saying yes. After that, whenever Jem wasn't looking, he would pull her close to him or tell me he'd love her forever or kiss her soft cheek. The summer Scout was eight, the three of them joined forces again. Jem was going through a lot of changes, though, so she was alone with her "fiancé" quite often. They grew very close that year. Where he was, she was. If Scout's name was called, along he came. It was the way of things. No one in the neighborhood contradicted that. The next summer was the year Jem's accident happened. He had been pretty much avoiding the other two during the summer. Not that they really cared. When he went home, Scout realized that she'd have to start hanging with her brother again. She was bummed, but would be forever grateful that Jem had accompanied her to the Halloween thing at school. She could have been killed without him. Ever since that summer, though, Jem had been drifting farther and farther away from everybody, leaving Scout alone with the other boy. That brought them to where they were today: five years later and still best friends.

Scout shook her head violently, trying to rid herself of memories. It's not that they were bad. She just didn't like to think of how much had happened those years; everything from rape to puberty to near death expiriences. Nowadays, it was much calmer. She liked it better that way.

"Scout, look," Jem said softly, pointing to a train that was slowly coming to a stop. Her heart seemed to be beating a thousand beats a minute. She closed her eyes tight, then opened them again when she decided she didn't want to miss her Dill.

She realized then that she had been avoiding his name in her head. he couldn't now, though. Dill. It was all she could think. Dill was finally coming. He was almost here.

She looked at the door until a voice proclaimed, " 'Bout time I got outta this stuffy thing!"

"Dill!"

He was finally there and all hers for the summer. She ran towards the train. She stopped as she saw him walk slowly out. Beaming, she saw his eyes land on her.

"Oh, my God... Scout?" He asked, a little unsure that it was really her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's me," She grinned. His voice was just like she remembered it; music.

"You... You look like a girl," He said after a few moments. By now, he'd dropped all his stuff and was looking her up and down, up and down, up and down. Suddenly, she felt like kissing him. She restrained myself though. That would be taking my recent almost-discovery too far.

"Darn right, I look like a lady," She giggled, doing a little twirl as he wolf-whistled.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, even as she finally took her turn to check him out. She look him all in, remembering to remember it.

He'd obviously hit a growth spurt in the last year. He was several inches taller then Scout now. His short blonde hair had grown out a little; he now had curly blonde hair down to his ears. His face looked the same as it had last year, yet somehow older. She looked down to his body, seeing his toned chest pressing against his casual shirt, crying to be let out. He looked like a grown-up man now. He was no longer the little boy next door.

"You look amazing... ly grown up," She complimented nervously. She smiled even bigger as he laughed. His laugh was simply amazing and contagious.

"You just look plain amazing," He smirked. He suddenly pulled her into a hug. She squeezed him with all her might. His breath left his mouth with an _'oof' _as he felt the impact, but she couldn't bring herself to let go. Finaly, he stopped her.

"As much as I've missed you, I need to breathe," He gasped out, pretending he was dying. When she let go slowly, his eyes seemed to change emotion. It was something she'd never seen before.

"Oh, I've missed you too!" She chirped as she grabbed his hand and lead him towards Miss Rachel and Jem. She noticed that they were both eyeing the hand she had laced in Dill's. Quickly, she pulled her hand away and he went to hug his aunt. Scout reluctantly went to Jem's side; looking at Dill all the while.

After too many greetings and tears of joy, the pack set off towards the house. Dill and Scout sat pretty much in the same seat in the back; Jem sat on the other side of them. Miss Rachel would glance in the rear-view mirror every so often, giggling at the sight of her nephew and his best friend. Scout saw her, but didn't care. Summer was officially here and she was ready to spend it with Dill.

The ride back home took about a half hour, so she sat back and relaxed. Of course, relaxing meant getting sleepy. She eventually laid her head on her best friend's shoulder, feeling the pressure of his hand rubbing her back. It was like the missing puzzle piece in her life had finally been found. She opened one eye to see if Dill felt the same way, but saw that he'd fallen asleep. When she glanced around the car, she saw that Miss Rachel was the only other one awake.

"Dill," She whispered, leaning up to his ear. She knew he wasn't going to wake-up, but had to be completely sure. "Dilly."

Silence, breath. Silence, breath.

"'Kay, well since you're not awake, I have to try something," She breathed nervously. Suddenly unsure of herself, she had to ask herself what she was doing. Before she could talk herself out of it, though, she brought her face towards his. Slowly, she pressed her lips against his cheek. She almost moved to his lips, but saw his eyes blink open. Quickly, she jerked away from him, looking out the window, acting like nothing had happened.

She was mortified that he had awoken. They hadn't shared a kiss since the year before Jem's accident. They'd grown up, so what if he'd started liking one of those girls from his new school? It'd be horrible to lose his friendship to some other girl. She had absolutely no idea what she would do.

She subtly turned her face towards the front of the car, checking on him through her peripheral vision and saw him gazing curiously back at her. Before either of them could say anything, she leaned her head against the window and pretended to fall asleep. The act obviously hadn't worked because before she knew it, he had thrown his arm around her shoulders and was using his new muscles to pull her in close like old times.

Scout struggled to release her body from his grip, but gave up when he didn't weaken. She finally let herself burrow into him, enjoying the feeling his touch was causing her. It was almost like he was acting as her guardian. Of course, she knew that he would. With that thought stuck in her mind, she glanced up at him.

He was still gazing curiously at her, with that adorable twinkle in his eye. She couldn't help but smile when he caught her eye. His face morphed to a smirk as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"You could have just woke me up. I would've enjoyed that if I'd been ready," He closed his eyes again as her smile fell. Whether he was serious or not, she wasn't sure. Before she had time to think much, she felt a slight flutter on her forehead. Dill was kissing her.

"Are you two done over there?" Jem whispered, leaning as far away from the two of us as he could get.

"Yes!" I answered, jumping away from Dill. She hadn't noticed Jem wake up. She had nothing to be embarrassed about-a kiss between friends was normal-but couldn't help but blush again.

"Yeah, we are," Dill said at the same time, pretty much falling to the floor.

"Don't let me interrupt. I was just wondering," Jem snorted as Dill sat back on their seat.

"Sorry, Jem," Dill breathed, laying his head on top of Scout's. Her brother just shook his head, trying his best to slide even further away from the two.

_He must be feeling so left out, _She thought sadly. Getting a good idea, she pushed her feet against the door next to her. She and Dill **(A/N Proper grammar there? I don't know.)** both were pushed over onto Jem. Surprisingly, and working with her plan, he let them stay on his lap. He ended up placing his hand lightly on Dill's head. She had a feeling that he was forgiving them for acting so weird, and they were forgiving him for growing up. For the slightest moment, it felt like she was six again.

* * *

**A/N It's been awhile since I read TKAM, so I don't know exactly how accurate their personalities are. I tried, though!(: Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Scout! Wake up!" She heard a voice calling from the outside, summoning her out of my sleep. She let her eyelids flutter open as she stretched against Dill's body. Then she remembered.

Dill was here. She loved him. As soon those four words were set free in her mind, she felt a little pebble of... _something_ land in her stomach. She wasn't sure was the feeling was, but was okay not knowing; she liked the feeling of it. It just felt right.

Of course, the feeling was gone quicker than it had appeared. She knew that it wasn't right to think about him like that. It would just screw up their friendship. She couldn't afford that when she had just gotten him back.

"Scout, you going to get up? Or maybe you just enjoy laying against my body?" Dill's voice rang in her ears, causing her to flinch. She knew that he had no idea what he was talking about, but felt her cheeks heating up yet again regardless. Before he could see the color on her face, she jumped up. Swinging open the door, she stepped out and let the cool breeze blow against her face.

"C'mon inside, youngins! I made ya some treats," Calpurnia was calling from the door. She must have heard the car pull up.

"Well, Dill. You know how Cal is..." Scout started, hoping they would both just go inside and eat. Things, however, didn't go that way.

"Yeah, but I'm more interested in how _you _are these days." Suddenly, she felt his body pressed against hers. He pushed his face forward a little bit, and then just smirked that annoying smirk he had. She thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her, but he had stopped just short of her lips.

"What?" She was absolutely shocked. She had no idea what he was talking about or what he was doing. It was like they were little kids again and he was about to tell her a secret. This secret, though, was a bit scandalous. All through her body coursed a hot, fuzzy feeling. It was new and she wanted to know what it was. Every time he breathed, the feeling got hotter. She felt guilty for whatever reason, but saw that he look mischievous. It was almost like he knew she was rethinking everything, like he was messing with her.

Before he could get closer, or she could move away, she heard Jem make a few noises. He sounded... angry. But not the usual anger. It was almost a protective anger. That was saying a lot because coughs didn't generally have feeling in them.

"Dill, back off," She heard Jem finally utter words, growling almost silently. Dill quickly removed himself from Scout and walked around to the other side of the car. He was probably gathering his bags. "Scout, what-?"

"Nothing," She said simply, not exactly lying. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she hadn't like it. Okay, maybe a little.

"What's taking you so long?" Atticus opened the door and walked down the sqeaky front steps. When he finally reached the kids, he laid eyes on Jem's expression. "What's wrong, son?"

"Oh, nothing," Jem choked out after a moment's hesitation. He was still glaring, which made it kind of obvious he was mad. Atticus chose not to comment, though.

"Well, I'll be inside. It's too hot out here for me!" He laughed, then made his way up the stairs again. He was really getting up there in age, though, and had to lean against the railing for support. It made Scout's heart race to realize that he was going to be gone soon. Not just out of the house, but _dead_. She was going to be all alone. Jem started rattling out a warning, letting Scout temporarily forget her soon-to-be grief.

"Scout... Don't let him do things like that to you. It's just not right, okay? Ya promise?" She searched his gaze to see _why_ he was so angry, but all she saw was the anger itself. She just couldn't figure out what was behind all of it.

"I, uh... I'll try," She promised, knowing that time, she was lying through her teeth. She wanted more of the feeling that Dill had caused me. It had felt... almost great. "Jem, I can protect myself, you know?"

"I know, but sometimes you can't. I have to be there for you," Jem smiled, then frowned as a thought seemed to enter his mind. "Remember when I was twelve and you were nine?"

"You don't have to bring up the accident!" Scout gasped. She knew that Jem felt uncomfortable talking about what happened. Anytime Bob Ewell was brought up in conversation, he would leave the room.

"Yes, I do." Quickly looking over Scout's shoulder, Jem continued faster and quieter. "If I hadn't been there for you, Bob Ewell would've stabbed you. You would be _dead_! I need to stay with you and-"

"You think I'm gonna hurt her?" She heard a voice. Turning around, she saw Dill standing right behind me. He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away. Jem went to put his arm around her, but she took a step back from him as well. Choosing sides between the two boys would be disastrous, especially when the fight was about her.

"I don't know, okay? You could and it would be my fault!" A bird cried as a car drove by. "I just want to be a good big brother..." Trailing off, he glanced at Scout.

"A good older brother who is practically saying that his friend, who just so happens to be his little sister's best friend, is going to hurt her?" Dill shot back, the look in his eye brought freight to the pit of Scout's stomach as well as Jem's.

"When you put it like that, it sounds horrible. But I didn't say that... exactly," Jem stuttered, looking to his arm. He had made a habbit of checking out his bad arm whenever nerves hit him.

"No, but that's what you mean," Dill choked, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. Scout took a step over and let her hand fall to his shoulder before trying to comfort him.

"You're not going to-"

"I'm going over to Aunt Rachel's. You can come if you want, when Jem isn't being such a-" He didn't have to finish. Jem and Scout both knew what he meant. Dill grabbed his bags made his way slowly towards Miss Rachel's house. Scout let my gaze follow him.

This couldn't be happening. All hope of a summer like all the others fell down in ruins. Jem had ruined it. She loved him to death, but he had ruined everything. Dill was probably steaming over at Miss Rachel's house. Him coming back over here was so not going to happen.

"Geezum, Scout. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize he'd act like such a baby," Jem started. "I mean-"

"I don't care, Jem. But, why?" She let my gaze snap back to him, turning it to a glare.

"Why what?" He hesitantly asked, looking into her eyes as if he was going to find an answer there.

"Why would you do that?" She let out, not even caring to wait for his answer. She took off towards the backyard. It was there that she had always went to cool down. She'd settle herself on the porch and let the anger escape her body, drip by drip.

**TKAM**

The porch had done little for Scout, as her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Dill, of the summer that was coming, of what would happen between them. The thing was, she wasn't sure what she wanted to happen. It was the first day of seeing him in a year and all she could do what think about almost kissing his lips. But then Jem had been so angry. He didn't want them to be anything more than friend, if that. There was something going on and she wanted to figure out what it was. Sitting on the porch wasn't going to help anything, though, and she decided to go inside.

As she reached for the door handle, it was opened into her gut.

Laying on the ground in pain, she felt two hands pull her back up. She was pulled close into the chest of the mystery person.

A soft, steady heartbeat pulsed against her ear. The beat was a beautiful rhythm; it was in tune with hers. Feeling a smile tug at the corner of her lips, Scout realized who it was. _Dill. _She let out a huge sigh as she listened to their hearts, creating a melody. If she had to choose one thing to listen to for the rest of her life, it would be the perfect harmony they created together.

She finally dared to sneak a peek. Tilting her head towards where his face would be, she let my eyes blink open. She giggled when she saw his struggle of trying not to meet her eyes. It was then that she knew he was just as confused about their situation as she was.

"Dill," She whispered. "Thanks."

"For what?" He whispered back as they sat back down on the porch again. He had come back, even though her brother had been horrible to him. Jem could wait a little while. This was _their_ time to figure things out.

"I mean, yeah, nevermind. I don't know what I mean. For making it easy for me to look good. You're a goof," Scout tried to joke. Sheepishly looking over his right shoulder, to the window, she noticed Jem watching them. "Dill?"

"Yeah?"

"He's watching us." She kept her voice even as she lowered it. "Jem is watching to make sure we're not doing anything."

Slowly, she forced herself to back away from his body. It was difficult, but she couldn't let Jem watch whatever was about to happen. Dill looked confused as he looked over his own shoulder.

"Well, he's gone now," He finally breathed, leaning a little closer to her. Her eyelids fluttered shut, but she snapped them open again. As his lips reach hers, she jumped up.

"Dill, I-"

"You're right, ya know?"

"What?"

"You always look so much better than me. That's what you're right about." Her cheeks burned again, a pattern she knew would probably continue on through the summer with him, as his changed to a darker shade, also.

"Well, maybe right now. But have you ever thought that I might be that little-boy wannabe for the rest of forever?"

"I like you like that, too," He said simply, trying to lean in again.

"Not right here, God damnit!" She yelled, turning around to go inside. She wanted to kiss him, but more than anything, she just wanted to be with him. Kissing wasn't something that was normal between them any more, and what if it tore them apart? Scout wanted to have Dill to herself, but kissing was a step she wasn't she wanted to take yet.

She stomped through, listening to the heavy_ pit-pat _her shoes made, thinking of how gentle the sound had been when she was rushing around trying to go get Dill. Now, she was trying to get away from the freaking guy. He didn't know when to stop. Didn't he know that this was going to hurt her more than if he told her the truth? There was no way he liked a girl like her, ant lying was tearing her apart.

"Scout! Scout, honey! Now don't ya think ya can go running through this house and expect me not to hear ya! Now come down here and get these biscuits, y'all!" The grin pasted on her face made we want to turn around. It was one of her Oh, I'm So Proud Of My Treats! look. Scout wanted to eat them, she really did, but Cal was going to know something was up; Dill wasn't with Scout. Cal knew better than anybody that they were always together, eating her food.

"Uh, not right now, Cal."

"Ya wanna talk about it, hon?"

"No, I don't, actually." Looking over her shoulder, cout saw Dill sitting on the floor. He was sitting cross legged, letting his calf muscles bulge, watching Cal's hands twisting hands. It was something she did whenever she felt nervous or uncomfortable. She had obviously known that he was behind her and not with Scout.

"We'll be in the kitchen if ya change yo' mind, hon." As her steps faded, Scout watched Dill eventually get up and follow.

She then felt it dawn on her. She really shouldn't be feeling ill towards him. She had no right to be. Dill was just trying to kiss her. That wasn't a crime; it wasn't now, it never has been, and it never will be. She was just being a drama queen. But then again, he was leading her on. Or was he? Life was too short to be worried about things like this, but she couldn't help it.

_Dill did say he liked you either way, _A voice sang in her head, echoing the conversation that had gone on between she and Dill.

Slowly, she walked to where he was sitting. "I'm kind of crazy, but you knew that. Forgive me?"

All he said was, "Want to go eat?"

"Of course," She laughed. "Hey, Cal. Wanna hand me a biscuit?" She asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Here ya go, sweets," She said as she handed the two teenagers treats with a knowing look on her face. She knew there was something between them. Turning to Scout, she even winked.

Dill caught it with a cough, and stared to choke. After trying to swallow about a million times, he finally spit everything that was in his mouth into his hand. He must have realized how stupid that was afterwards, because his face changed to embarrassment. Scout sat down on his lap, laughing at his face as well as how much this reminded her of the childhood they shared together. He laughed along because, well, he agreed. They were still kids, and this is how it should be. Cal gave them both long looks.

Scout couldn't have cared less, though, because things were finally going how they were supposed to. Everything was going to turn out okay.


End file.
